


Sibylla trivia

by tomix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Is a Good Bro, fuckpotato
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Баки ищет свою дорогу к свету из полной тьмы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nam sibyllam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792819) by [stoatsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatsandwich/pseuds/stoatsandwich). 
  * Inspired by [Sibylla ex Ampulla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814413) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> События, описываемые в тексте, происходят сразу после [Nam Sibyllam](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8033454) авторства _stoatsandwitch_ , но примерно за год до событий [Sibylla ex Ampulla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810081), описанных _DiraSudis_ (перевод выполнен командой WTF Marvel Trash Party 2019) 
> 
>  
> 
> Продолжая традицию, фик назван на латыни. **Sibylla trivia** — Сивилла на распутье. Ave латынь!

Он повторяет свою просьбу ещё дважды, пока Стив, выбежав из палаты, трясётся в беззвучных рыданиях в объятиях Наташи. Этот — он — тело на койке, которое якобы было сержантом Барнсом, в изнеможении откидывает голову, видимо потратив все свои силы на два коротких слова. Через стеклянную вставку двери Стив видит тошнотворные вмятые рубцы на лысой голове. Его обрили в первые сутки после поступления, чтобы выявить возможные повреждения, скрывающиеся под волосами. Кажется, нет ни единого квадратного дециметра кожи, который не был бы надрезан, прорван, продырявлен, прожжён или вырван кусками. Свежие аккуратные швы на полудюжине стом смотрятся как изысканная каллиграфия мастера на фоне уродливых каракулей шрамов и клякс ярко-розовой кожи, которые венчают три культи из четырёх. Поверх глаз идёт чистая марлевая повязка: судя по концам шрама на скулах вдоль глаз прошёл удар кнута или прута, от виска до виска, и Стив невольно чувствует, как рефлекторно жмурятся его собственные глаза при мысли об этом.

Ему горько понимать, но окажись он в сам в такой ситуации, не молил бы он точно так же об избавлении? Но он не может. _Не может_. Не своими руками — точно. И не может доверить это дело врачам базы, как будто усыпить какую-то старую, сбитую на пыльной обочине псину.

Постояв ещё минуту у дверей, он разворачивается на каблуках и направляется в конец коридора, в кабинет заведующего отделением.

***

— Это, на самом деле, удивительно! Мы не ожидали что он… э-э... мистер Барнс так скоро сможет коммуницировать и… э-э… выражать осознанные желания…

— Мистер Аткинсон, — настойчиво говорит Стив, скосив глаза на бейджик, — я хочу знать, испытывает ли сейчас Ба... сержант Барнс болевые ощущения? Если да, то какой степени интенсивности и возможно ли применение тех препаратов, которые вы использовали при работе со мной, в соответствующей дозировке? Я помню, на свой третий визит к вам вы с помощью доктора Беннера подобрали достаточно действенную комбинацию.

— Я думаю, в данный момент вряд ли боли слишком сильные, прошло уже полторы недели, и, судя по данным датчиков, сердечный ритм вошёл в норму, а мозговая активность… Но наверное, мы сможем подобрать достаточную дозу, с учётом значительно уменьшившейся массы тела будет несложно достигнуть предельной концентрации, достаточной для…

— НЕТ!

Доктор подпрыгивает на месте.

— Ничего вы с ним делать не будете!

— Капитан Роджерс, мы ни в коем случае не собирались… Просто я подумал… Это же ваш друг, и его просьбы… учитывая его состояние…

— Нет!

— Но, по крайней мере, можно ли нам провести ещё раз компьютерную томографию? Ещё десять дней назад я бы поклялся, что когнитивные функции необратимо утрачены… Но па... Но сержант Барнс является таким же усовершенствованным организмом, и, возможно, его мозг…

— Согласен. Любые обследования и процедуры, направленные на стабилизацию и улучшение состояния. Сообщите мне обо всех изменениях в здоровье Баки. 

— Сержанта Барнса?

— Да.

— Тогда результаты компьютерной томографии будут через … — Врач смотрит на циферблат на светлой стене… — час с четвертью. Вы можете подождать в кабинете для отдыха.

— Благодарю, но у меня есть некоторые дела… на базе.

Повернувшись и привычно чеканя шаг, Стив выходит из кабинета, закрывает дверь и тут же устало опускает плечи, сбрасывая с себя маску холодной рассудительности.

***

Через двадцать минут он уже в мастерской Старка: на их базе она занимает подвальные этажи. Он входит без стука, Пятница в любом случае уже сообщила Тони о его приближении. Тони стоит за обширной диаграммой, развернутой в воздухе, справа от него на верстаке бутылка виски. Словно очнувшись от шагов за спиной, он торопливо взмахивает рукой, и голубые очертания торса с культями (слева короче, справа длиннее) немедленно гаснут.

— Роджерс.

Стив видит опухшие красные глаза, отмечает несколько смазанные движения и, когда Тони подхватывает бутылку, чтобы приложиться к ней ещё раз, видит, что осталось там на донышке.

— Если ты думаешь, что я всё ещё хоть как-то причастен к произошедшему с твоим…

— Оставь, Тони. Нет, не думаю. Я пришёл не за этим. — Стив привычным движением заводит руку за спину, снимает щит и прислоняет его к верстаку. — Я ухожу.

— Куда? Ой, только не начинай опять про “недостоин”, я уже сто раз успел проклясть себя за те слова… Ёбаный стыд, какой-то африканский король привёл меня в чувство! Ведь мы реально были готовы порвать друг друга на куски, уж я-то точно.

Тони опять прикладывается к бутылке, но оставшегося там не хватает на полноценный глоток, и он досадливо отбрасывает опустевшую тару в угол на кучу ветоши.

— Я ведь действительно мог отстрелить ему руку! Или ногу! Живую ногу! — в пьяной истерике вопит Тони. — Получается, я был бы ничем не лучше этих мразей! — Он машет туда, где минутой ранее висели голограммы. — Так куда ты собрался, кэп?

— Я не знаю, Тони, сколько ему ещё отпущено и что будет с Баки дальше, и будет ли вообще. Но я буду рядом с ним столько, сколько понадобится. Щит мне в этом не поможет. Отдашь его Сэму?

***

Перед Стивом на панорамных мониторах развернуты овальные серые очертания, двадцать четыре слева и столько же справа. Он стоит, возвышаясь на добрых полголовы над перешептывающимися врачами: они сыплют ставшими знакомыми терминами, но в их голосах слышится явственное удивление.

— Вот здесь, смотри, абсолютно точно восстановлена связь...

— Слуховой центр был изолирован…

— Новые ткани у мозговой миндалины…

Стив тихонько покашливает, напоминая о своём присутствии. Голоса замолкают.

— Капитан Роджерс, сэр… 

— Что показала томография?

— Видите ли, вы и ваш… коллега — совершенно удивительные примеры человеческих организмов, — нервно теребя дужку очков, начинает низкий врач с головой, похожей на одуванчик в редких прядях седых волос. Его голос звучит более уверенно: — И как бы нам ни было любопытно знать о пределах — возможных пределах ваших способностей к регенерации — тут у нас явно не тот случай, о котором напишут в учебниках. Крупные структурные костные образования потеряны безвозвратно. Конечности, зубы… Но, как мы видим на этих снимках, мозг предпринимает попытки, и я могу с уверенностью сказать, успешные попытки! к регенерации. Думаю, то же можно будет утверждать и по отношению ко всем остальным мягким тканям. Так что если отсутствие слуха вызвано повреждениями слухового нерва, то это всего лишь вопрос времени. И питания. И тут мы подходим к основной проблеме. — Врач многозначительно замолкает.

— Я слушаю вас. — Морщинка между бровями Стива становится глубже, и весь он, посеревший и потускневший за последние дни, замирает в ожидании самого худшего.

— Психическое состояние мистера Барнса, здравость его рассудка. Я понимаю, что сподвигло его к просьбе, даже если он сейчас и не испытывает столь интенсивных болевых ощущений, как вначале. До… инцидента он тоже не отличался поведенческой стабильностью. Насколько я помню, после истории с кодами ему всё равно требовались посещения психотерапевта. Однако сейчас все усилия оказались перечеркнуты произошедшим. Мне даже не хочется представлять, что и как именно с ним проделали. Многие другие ломаются рассудком окончательно от гораздо меньших потрясений. Сейчас он не вполне понимает, где находится и что его ждёт, и это создаёт большие проблемы с питанием, мы пока ограничены раствором глюкозы внутривенно, но этого явно мало. Ваши организмы работают по простому и беспощадному принципу: калории в обмен на восстановление. Однако его версия сыворотки менее щадит к тело: если поступающего питания мало, регенерация пожирает внутренние ресурсы, а их итак немного. Мистер Барнс очень болезненно реагирует на любые врачебные процедуры, а с учетом отсутствия зубов у нас….

— Я вас понял, сэр, — нетерпеливо прерывает его Стив. — И каков сейчас ваш план?

— Мы можем только ждать. Мы выделим ему отдельную палату, постоянное наблюдение и мониторинг показателей организма, у вас будет круглосуточный доступ…

«Темнота, тишина, неподвижность, пустота, датчики, трубки, иглы, электроды: тебя опять отложили в долгий ящик, спасибо что не в морозилку», — думает Стив. «Вот что это будет. Нет.»

— Нет, — повторяет он вслух. — Я бы попросил вас оформить выписку и подготовить мистера Барнса к транспортировке. Я забираю его.

— Но...

— Вы планировали в ближайшем будущем какие-то врачебные вмешательства? 

— Нет, сэр, только паллиативный уход и поддержание жизнедеятельности на уровне…

Стив морщится от слова «паллиативный», но сдерживается, а врач понимает, что именно сказал, и замолкает.

— В таком случае, я смогу обеспечить ему уход ничем не хуже. Я бы был признателен за консультацию старшей медсестры в некоторых вопросах, но не более.

— Да, конечно, я сейчас вызову миссис Крессел…

***

Темнота, тишина, неподвижность, пустота, слабое ощущение иглы под ключицей справа.

__

_Тишина… Он бы молил о тишине, вопил о ней, если бы ему оставили такую возможность. К тому времени, как от левой ноги остался жалкий огрызок, связки в горле давно были перерезаны, зубы выбиты, и теперь хуй в его горло можно было запихать так глубоко, что даже яйца оказывались во рту, а расширитель не давал свести челюсти, упираясь в развороченные лохмотья дёсен._

_Баки несколько раз терял сознание от недостатка кислорода и каждый раз с досадой приходил в себя. Он так надеялся, что они наконец переборщат со временем, или потоки спермы попадут прямо в лёгкие, и он захлебнётся в итоге._

_Когда к его уху приставили что-то острое и холодное, а потом со всей силы вогнали сквозь голову навылет, он думал, что вот, наконец, оно._

_Но он опять вернулся в сознание, с чёртовым зондом, торчащим из пищевода: в организм поступало питание, и, видимо, повреждения были не смертельными, только теперь он ничего не слышал. Вернее, он не слышал ни единого звука снаружи, зато внутри него поселились его собственные фантомные вопли, не замолкающие ни на секунду._

Аккуратные прикосновения рук, затянутых в перчатки, каждый раз обманывают ожиданием новой боли. Он жаждет её, надеется, может, его сломают окончательно наконец? От него осталось так мало, только непрекращающийся вопль внутри, рваные дыры в теле, в которые они совали свои жадные члены, когда им не хватило его задницы и рта.

Но новые руки не ломают его дальше, и он расстроен. Дыры зашиты, раны обработаны, гноящийся рубец поперёк глаз очищен и укрыт стерильной повязкой. Зачем? Они ищут новые способы разъять его ещё более полно, а пока дают ему время на восстановление? Так уже было. Ощущение времени утеряно, и он не может полагаться даже на своё обоняние: видимо, когда ему в нос загнали штырь в карикатурном подобии лоботомии, повредили и этот нерв.

Он ждёт, ждёт, ждёт. Боль понемногу отступает и маячит только призраком в продолжении отсутствующих руки и ног.

С каждым днём (ночью? часом? сутками?) крики становятся тише, в какой-то момент он оказывается в столь желанной тишине и только тогда замечает, что очередные руки движутся по его телу не случайно, а выстукивают ритмы либо выводят замысловатые контуры. Ему хотят что-то сообщить? Зачем?

Ещё спустя некоторое время он понимает, что это буквы. А, Б, В… и далее по порядку.  
Алфавит повторяют и повторяют, чуть выше его правого соска, но ниже того места, куда уходит капельница.

Баки дожидается буквы У и дёргает головой.

***

После того, как фраза окончена, он чувствует, как что-то вокруг изменилось. Движение воздуха, лёгкое сотрясение перегородки у кровати — хлопнули дверью.

Он поворачивает голову, и маленькая рука опять ложится ему на тело, начиная выводить А, Б… Баки ждёт У, и повторяет фразу.

И ещё раз. 

После этого рука исчезает, и наступает неподвижность.

Потом за ним приходят и начинают извлекать иглы, катетеры, отклеивать датчики. Перекладывают на каталку и везут по длинным коридорам, затем на лифте, пока наконец не укладывают куда-то ещё. Его охватывает неконтролируемая паника, он пытается изогнуться, несколько пар рук удерживают его ровно на спине, а затем широкие эластичные ленты перехватывают его по верху бёдер, талии, груди. Последняя лента ложится на лоб, мягко, но непреклонно фиксируя голову.

Основание под ним начинает ощутимо вибрировать. Будь у него слух, Баки уверен, что услышал бы басовитый солидный гул крупного механизма. У них не нашлось достаточно яда, чтобы прекратить его никчёмное существование, и они запускают его в подобие промышленной мясорубки? Ну что ж, по крайней мере тогда скоро всё это закончится. И хоть Баки не может сдержать адреналиновой волны ужаса, он почти рад.  
Вибрация нарастает, длится, длится, но его никак не перемалывает в фарш, не кромсает на куски, не давит всмятку. Потом всё прекращается, ленты снимают и везут куда-то обратно. Баки в чёрном отчаянии: это было всего лишь очередное издевательство. Вот же! Он был так близко к освобождению! Это несправедливо!  
Его возвращают на койку, и уже другие ручки, маленькие и ловкие, без перчаток, поправляют простынь под его головой. Правым виском он ощущает то ли бортик, то ли опору какого-то аппарата и от безысходности начинает тихонько биться о неё. Прохладная узкая ладонь скользит между виском и целью ударов, чтобы смягчить их. Задумавшись, он вспоминает.

Быстро прикоснуться виском, потом прижаться дольше. Опять долгое прижатие, и опять быстрое касание.

точка, тире, тире, точка.  
тире, тире, тире.  
точка, точка, точка, тире  
точка, тире  
точка, тире, точка, точка  
точка, точка, тире  
точка, тире, тире, тире  
точка, точка, точка  
тире  
точка, тире

точка, точка, тире  
тире, точка, точка, точка  
точка  
точка, тире, тире, тире

П О Ж А Л У Й С Т А У Б Е Й

Теперь маленькая рука кажется смутно знакомой. Уверенными движениями она ведёт по щеке, останавливается на небольшом целом участке кожи ниже повязки, прижимает палец, затем легонько постукивает и прижимает опять.

тире, точка  
точка  
тире

Н Е Т

Вот так. Безжалостно и просто. У него нет права даже на собственную смерть.

***

Погружённый в пучину безнадёги, Баки не сразу замечает, что на него надевают подгузник и опять перекладывают на каталку. Именно в этот момент он понимает, что уже немного чувствует запахи, и до дрожи знакомая атмосфера больницы с вонью антисептика и дезинфекторов вновь свергает его в пучину кошмаров. 

Он приходит в себя от того, что его опять мягко удерживают от судорог и тряски. Большие, тёплые, сухие и чуть дрожащие где-то на краю ощущения ладони. Без повсеместного медицинского латекса он чувствует шероховатые и жесткие мозоли в основании пальцев. 

Он знает тепло этих ладоней, размах этих пальцев, эти мозоли от постоянных перехватов летящего щита.

Стив.

Боже, Стив. 

Зачем? Посмотри на меня. 

Отпусти меня. Меня уже почти не осталось, я только тишина и безмолвный вопль. Я сломан так основательно и надёжно, что не нужен никому.

Запах вокруг меняется, следы больничных флюидов растворяются в весеннем воздухе, потом их сменяет аромат кожи салона. Его сажают (Усаживают! Он уже и забыл, что способен сидеть на собственной заднице), пристёгивают ремнями. Они едут, и руки Стива то и дело проводят по его лицу, шее, груди. Так хочется чувствовать их всей кожей. Это малодушное желание, и хорошо, что на нём надета футболка-поло и подвернутые шорты поверх подгузника. Может, Стив везёт его к Старку, а тот уж наверняка придумает, как закончить его отвратительное подобие жизни.

Аккуратно срабатывают тормоза, корпусом Баки чувствует щелчок ремней безопасности, огромные тёплые руки вынимают его из машины, крепко прижимают к себе и несут. Сквозняк коридора сменяется знакомым уютом жилой комнаты. Он помнит этот запах. 

Стив, зачем?

Его усаживают в мягкий полукруг подушек на кровати. Губ касается пластиковая трубка, он как может обхватывает её непослушными от шрамов губами и тянет в себя. Вода. Может, в ней яд? Это бы имело смысл. Уйти тихо, в уюте, ощущая тепло рук лучшего друга. Большего бы он не смог пожелать. Теша себя этой надеждой, он быстрыми глотками втягивает весь стакан. Но нет, несмотря на похеренные органы чувств, ни обоняние, ни вкус не говорят ему о том, что в воде что-то было. Это вода, просто вода.

Видимо, выражение обиды на его лице слишком красноречиво, и исчезнувший прогиб матраса вместе с резким движением воздуха оставляют Баки в одиночестве.

Спустя некоторое время Баки снова чувствует, что рядом кто-то стоит. Хотя кто тут может быть, кроме Стива? Медленно, очень осторожно, очень предупредительно, давая возможность уйти от прикосновения, на его лоб опускаются пальцы. Замирают в ожидании. Но Баки не дёргает головой, не сбрасывает с себя эти островки тепла. Он так хотел уйти, исчезнуть, не чувствовать больше ничего, но вот он опять почувствовал прикосновения Стива. В них он вновь ощущает ту же спрятанную глубоко внутри дрожь, и Баки впервые неспокойно.

Не важно, крепко ли жал Стив его руку перед прыжком из самолёта или легким хлопком по плечу давал понять о своих действиях в бою; обхватывал ли за спину, вплавляя в себя жаркими ночами, или едва заметным касанием проводил вдоль позвонков, заставляя искры желания разбегаться по всему телу, его жесты, его прикосновения всегда были однозначными, правильными и надёжными. 

Но эта неуверенность, эта тщательно скрываемая дрожь — это что-то новое, и оно пугает Баки сильнее, чем все пилы, члены и скальпели ГИДРЫ, вместе взятые. Что может заставить Стива дрожать от нерешительности и страха? 

Стива, который не боялся ни слишком больших кулаков в подворотнях, ни открытой пропасти за люком самолета над Австрией, ни падающего сверху огня хеликэрриеров, ни мнения соседей о том, что происходило иногда за тонкой дощатой стеной их квартирки в Бруклине?

Баки больно и тяжело об этом думать, но Стив ни разу не вздрогнул даже под ударами его металлической руки. Он до сих пор помнит (и хранит в себе как великую ценность) ощущение спокойного и уверенного ожидания удара под правой живой ладонью, которой Зимний Солдат прижимал его к силовой балке, перед тем как всё рухнуло вниз.

Стив — это всегда уверенность и надёжность. Даже тогда, когда Баки опустил голову, выходя из бункера под тяжёлым взглядом Т’Чаллы, Стив ступал твёрдо, с прямой спиной и без малейших сомнений.

И теперь эта дрожь и тщательно скрываемая неуверенность пальцев, как будто он не знает, имеет ли право касаться Баки. Это страшно.

Со лба пальцы спускаются до края повязки, руки расходятся к вискам, осторожно отклеивают пластырь, удерживающий марлю на глазах. Прохладный воздух касается тонкой заживающей кожи век, но Баки даже не пытается открыть глаза. Чёрт его знает, что там, под веками. В последние сутки, кажется, он иногда испытывал небольшой зуд, но был слишком погружён в себя, чтобы обдумать этот факт.

Дрожащие пальцы прослеживают контур глаз сверху от переносицы, ниже бровей и до внешних уголков, а оттуда обратно к носу, чуть отступив от нижних век. Это не больно. Это страшно, от того, что происходит со Стивом. 

Тёплое движение воздуха и привычный до инстинкта запах подсказывают ему, что Стив наклонился близко и находится почти лицом к лицу. Мысленно Баки почти видит тот внимательный исследующий взгляд, с которым Стив всегда осматривал его после драк и сражений, в прошлом веке и в этом.

Ну что, Стив, красиво?

Невидимый взгляд становится почти осязаемым физически, и в тот момент, когда Баки решает, что больше он не выдержит и отвернётся, две тёплые капли почти одновременно падают ему на грудь через раскрытый воротник поло.

Это как удар наотмашь, как разряд тока, как жаркая волна близкого взрыва. Как выстрел в сердце, и Баки вдруг понимает, что он не знает этого чувства. За 70 лет в Гидре он не раз ловил пули направленные в то место, ранение которого обычного человека убила бы почти мгновенно, и тело помнит внезапные вспышки боли по краю рёбер. Но спасибо, блядь, герр Зола, за то, что титановые пластины, закреплённые на грудной кости надежно закрывают его сердце от прямого попадания спереди. 

Только сейчас эти два мягких, почти незаметных прикосновения влаги будто пробивают и титановые крепежи, и кости под ними, и врезаются в самое сердце как две пули.

Стив плачет. Баки пытается вспомнить, сколько раз такое было, и ему не нужно пальцев ни одной руки, чтобы посчитать, как мало. Это вот таким его оставит Баки, уйдя в желанное небытие? Перед мысленным взором возникает сгорбленная огромная фигура, сидящая в одиночестве в тёмном углу.

К черту эгоистичное желание уснуть навеки и уйти от этого огрызка жизни. Если это цена того, что Стив, его несгибаемый, уверенный и отважный Стив не превратится в сломленного, дрожащего, раздавленного горем человека, ну что ж, он готов заплатить эту цену.

Остаться запертым в небольшом клочке своего тела, неспособным ни на что, кроме как чувствовать его ладони? Чёрт, какая ерунда. Если он это всё, что нужно Стиву, он отдаст всего себя, как бы мало его ни осталось. Он будет принадлежать ему без остатка, и разве было когда-то иначе?

Всё ещё ощущая кончики пальцев на переносице, Баки без предупреждения резко поднимает голову, прихватывает их непослушными губами, слегка втягивает в рот и выжидает пару секунд: не отбросит ли Стива отвращением при виде его голых дёсен? 

Ха, Баки Барнс, на что ты рассчитывал. Это же Роджерс.

Медленно запрокидывая голову настолько, насколько позволяет ему опора за спиной, он ртом тянет руки Стива наверх, назад, на себя. Рядом с ним прогибается матрас — Стиву приходится опереться на колено, чтобы повторить руками движение головы Баки, он не сопротивляется и чутко следует направлению. А потом Баки выпускает его пальцы изо рта, немного наклоняет голову вперёд и лёгкими поцелуями приникает губами сначала к кончикам пальцев, потом к мозолям в их основании, там, где они переходят в ладонь, а потом, нагнув голову еще чуть-чуть, целует Стива в центр одной ладони, и следом — второй.

Матрас прогибается ещё сильнее, руки аккуратно расходятся в стороны, бережно подхватывая Баки за затылок, и его губ касаются губы Стива. Это не страстный и глубокий поцелуй, это просто «здравствуй, я тут», и в ответ Баки беззвучно шепчет, как может, сквозь горло с вырезанными связками, сквозь беззубые дёсна, сквозь стянутые шрамами губы

— Я здесь, не плачь. Стив, я с тобой. Я буду с тобой.

Огромные крепкие руки обхватывают его, прижимают к себе до боли в ребрах. К теплу и надежде, силе и любви.

Руки Стива не дрожат.

***

Кажется, проходит час, а может и два. Впервые после всего произошедшего Баки не ждёт окончания чего-либо, его не тяготит неощутимость течения времени. 

Руки Стива везде: легкие росчерки ногтей по ёжику волос на голове, уверенные нажатия ладоней по жидким мышцам спины, сильные пальцы проходят по выпирающим рёбрам, осторожные прикосновения тыльной стороной ладони к щетине на щеке. Осмелев, Баки остатком правой руки отвечает на объятия, и чувствует, что пятно шрама на окончании культи полунемое. Зато внутренняя сторона плеча внезапно оказывается очень чувствительной, и ею он ловит движение губ Стива. Тот что-то говорит (или шепчет), и Баки вновь ищет лицом его губы, не для поцелуя, но чтобы разобрать слова. В них нет ничего неожиданного: осознав, что Баки хочет понять речь, Стив выразительно артикулирует губами: «Баки», «люблю», «спасибо».

Баки хочется продлить эти мгновения навечно, но в этот момент организм недвусмысленно напоминает ему, что кое-что в нём работает как надо: неплохо бы отлить. Лёжа в госпитале с катетером он почти позабыл об этом, но теперь на нём подгузник. И не то чтобы он в первый раз оказался в ситуации, когда из-за увечий нет возможности сделать свои дела так, как подобает мужику. Но сейчас, прямо сейчас, он не может заставить себя расслабиться и воспользоваться, наконец, благами современных гигиенических изделий.

Он начинает неловко ёрзать, перебирая культями ног, пытается правым плечом отодвинуть Стива. Тот моментально убирает руки, на секунду отстраняется, а потом совершенно обыденным жестом, так, как будто делает это каждый день, кладёт ладонь чуть ниже пупка и немного надавливает. Баки сначала рефлекторно пытается напрячь пресс, а потом сдаётся и кивает головой в молчаливом признании своей нужды. Впереди у него целая жизнь таких мелочей, и лучше сразу позабыть о стыде, если он решил остаться вот таким получеловеком. 

Крепкая рука легко подхватывает его под грудью, отрывая от матраса, вторая в одно движение стаскивает шорты и подгузник, потом спиной Баки чувствует несколько широких шагов. Его задница касается холодного фаянса, на обнажившиеся гениталии брызгают тёплой водой. «Только покойник не ссыт в рукомойник», — всплывает в его голове старая шутка. С мыслями о том, что хоть отлить он может, как нормальный человек, Баки расслабляется и делает то, что нужно. Хозяйское, совершенно не смущающее прикосновение к члену руки с тёплой водой, махровое полотенце, шаги обратно. Ткнув Стива правым плечом, Баки как может изображает кривую усмешку и произносит губами «спасибо». В ответ — быстрое прикосновение лбом ко лбу: «Не за что, приятель».

Кажется, скоро они будут вслепую читать жесты друг друга. А может это было всегда, просто не так заметно? 

Лёгкий тычок чуть ниже правой ключицы: «Подожди минутку».

Проходит совсем немного времени, и его шею оборачивают небольшим куском ткани — салфеткой или полотенцем… Потом, предупреждающе поцеловав в скулу, Стив легонько надавливает пальцами руки на нижнюю губу в просьбе открыть рот. Он прав, как всегда прав: в пустом желудке давно ходят призраки спазмов, а то, как легко подхватить Баки одной рукой, говорит о том, что он потерял не только вес всех четырёх конечностей, но и остатки мышечной массы торса. Старая добрая сука сыворотка, которая в попытке затянуть свежие повреждения сжирает всё остальное.  
Ложка с каким-то протёртым пюре, практически несолёным… Стив, это что, детское питание? Господи, его же нужно, наверное, целый ящик, Баки задолбается глотать часами напролёт. На пятой ложке Баки упрямо смыкает губы, мотает головой из стороны в сторону, пока пустая ложка не упирается ему в нос. Слегка надавив на неё носом, Баки пытается дать понять, что именно будет лучше. Он чувствует лёгкую растерянность Стива. Нет, тут придётся словами. Он начинает размахивать правой культёй, а когда Стив берется за неё ладонью — выстукивать ритм, пока Роджерс не вспомнит о существовании морзянки и не вызовет в памяти навыки, вбитые в Нью-Джерси целую жизнь назад.

− − · ·  
− − −  
− ·  
− · ·

З О Н Д

Видимо, парень с планами — это навсегда. Чёрт, у этого засранца точно был план. Потому что, ненадолго отлучившись, Стив возвращается и прикасается к его губам тонкой силиконовой трубкой, спрашивая, правильно ли он понял. В госпитале его дважды пытались накормить через зонд, но каждый раз он впадал в панику и уворачивался как мог, желая избегнуть продолжения пытки жизнью. 

Стиву он улыбается, кивает, выпрямляет спину и бестрепетно запрокидывает голову, чтобы ему было легче. Эй, сопляк с планом, ты ведь и про это узнал наверняка, давай посмотрим. 

Движения Стива четкие, твёрдые и уверенные, будто он полжизни проработал медбратом, и не самая приятная процедура благодаря его рукам превращается в ласку. Вскоре желудок Баки наполнен чем-то специально подобранным, достаточно сытным для его организма. Лёгкий поцелуй в висок, силиконовая трубка покидает его тело, ещё стакан воды — и Баки неумолимо клонит в сон. Меньше суток как целая жизнь, из преддверия ада в его собственный наполовину бестелесный рай, и другого ему не положено. Перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, он успевает прошептать Стиву одними губами: «Люблю тебя. Надень подгузник». И уже не чувствует, как во сне его переносят в специальную кровать с подъёмником, бортами и стойкой так и не подключенного монитора.

***

Он просыпается в поту от кошмара, в котором к нему снова прикасаются сотни жадных и грубых рук, залезают в рот и разверстые раны. Он корчится и слышит жалкое сипение, вырывающееся из его глотки. Слышит ли? Или это опять фантомные крики? Но ему упорно мерещится где-то рядом, левее и выше, на пределе ощущений, надсадный писк: кожей груди он ощущает датчик кардиомонитора, наверняка тот должен пищать. Потом в его голове проносятся недавние события: поездка из больницы домой, отчаяние Стива, и собственное решение жить. И жить ему, кажется, придется с этими вот безумными снами, а не только с подгузниками и трубками.

Рядом появляется Стив, быстрыми жестами ощупывает его с головы до ног, снимает датчик, привычно подхватывает под грудь и идёт в ванную, чтобы прохладной водой смыть с лица слюни, сопли, слёзы и остатки ночного ужаса. Возвращаясь в спальню, Стив не подходит к спецкровати, а укладывает Баки рядом с собой, осторожно поворачивает на правый бок, устраиваясь позади и обнимая рукой. Баки лежит, прижавшись к мерным вздохам широкой теплой груди, и он может побиться об заклад, что слышит стук сердца. 

Ему не страшно, он больше ничего не боится. И он клянётся себе, что если утром услышит голос Стива, он приложит все усилия, чтобы вернуть ему как можно больше себя. Совершенно точно Стив примет его таким, какой он есть сейчас: беспомощный, практический неподвижный, полунемой, трепещущий от страха огрызок человека. Но сам Баки не приемлет такого. 

Сколько раз он был под ножом ради научного интереса, чьих-то чужих претензий на мировое господство, а под конец просто ради извращенного чувства обиды и жажды мести? Уже не осталось того, что испугает или покалечит его сильнее, и если это будет необходимо, он ляжет под нож ещё раз, два, три, десять, сколько понадобится: если старый мерзавец Зола смог приставить ему железную руку в сырых подвалах ГИДРЫ пятидесятых, то Старк точно не откажется от аналогичных экспериментов сейчас, и почему-то Баки верит, что у того получится не хуже. Главное: убедить Стива.

***

Просыпаясь утром, Баки поворачивается к Стиву лицом, намеренно жестко трётся колючим подбородком ему о грудь, и, словно музыкой, в его уши врезается смущённый восклик сонного Роджерса:

— Ай, Баки, ты чего?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полтора месяца спустя

С утра Стиву позвонили, и он, наскоро поцеловав Баки, вытащил из шкафа позабытый тактический костюм. 

— Бак, я вернусь к концу дня, всё хорошо, одно крошечное дело

Баки кивнул, видя Стива, впервые за минувшее время сосредоточенного на чём-то ином, нежели он сам. Это было так приятно. Приятно было вообще видеть Стива, и он уже почти месяц наслаждался этой возможностью. 

Всего лишь ежедневная положенная его телу доза калорий, когда с усилием проглатываемая непослушным беззубым ртом, а когда направленная ему в желудок прямиком через зонд, немного спокойствия и много любви, и спустя некоторое время темнота перед его взглядом сменилась сначала неясными переходами светотени, а чуть позже размытой, а затем и четкой цветной картинкой. 

Это наверняка весьма положительно сказалось и на его мозгах. Ему сложно было поверить в то, в какую глубокую бездну отчаяния он был повергнут, настолько, что малодушно хотел свести счёты с жизнью, не понимая, как это может сломить любимого человека.

Конечно, ночные кошмары оставались ещё частым гостем в их постели, и Стив, хоть и прикасался к нему везде (как же мало этого везде!), делал это намеренно утилитарно, удерживая свои жесты на грани интимного, но не переходя её. Ещё рано было для этого, но у них оставалось предостаточно времени.

Врачи госпиталя Базы каждый раз с некоторым недоверием качали головой, осматривая Баки в очередное посещение. Они, конечно, за предыдущие годы не раз уже сталкивались с тем, как быстро Стив покидает их палаты, но то, как упорно Баки отвоёвывал себя обратно, приводило их в восторг. Несколько физиотерапевтов разработали длительный курс из массажа и специальных упражнений, которые обещали в будущем практически полностью вернуть гибкость и подвижность его телу, но даже с учётом сыворотки это было дело не одного года. Но у других людей нет и этого.

— Я позвонил Сэму, он будет в течение получаса, — сказал Стив, уже облачённый в жесткие кевларовые изгибы брони. 

Так странно было видеть его, одетого практически для боя, но без щита. Баки не спрашивал, но подозревал, что не найдёт его в доме.

Баки кивнул в сторону кресла, и Стив пересадил его, следом надев на голову тонкий обруч нейроактуатора. 

Старк наверняка получал информацию о текущем состоянии Баки, потому что через неделю после того, как окулист зафиксировал в карточке стопроцентное зрение, на пороге стивовой квартиры появились трое молодых парней из какого-то очередного подразделения по поиску талантов среди молодежи, финансируемого Stark Inc. Пересыпая терминами вроде «бета-ритмы» и «микродвижения глазных яблок», они с огромной гордостью презентовали Баки забавное устройство, при помощи которого он якобы должен был смочь управлять ноутбуком через специальную программу «силой мысли», а уж наловчившить в этом — набирать текст и отдавать простые команды домашней электронике. Они совершенно не боялись открыто смеяться над его первыми неуклюжими попытками сдвинуть курсор на экране с места, по крайней мере двое из них. Третий парень был угрюм, сосредоточен, и только изредка бросал сквозь круглые стёкла очков взгляды на выпиравшую из ткани домашних шортов правую культю бедра Баки.

Первые несколько дней Баки казалось, что это совершенно невозможная задача, он злился на себя, на Стива, который с завидным упорством подбирал сброшенный в гневе с головы обруч с датчиками и водружал его обратно.

— Ты в нём почти как принц эльфов, — с улыбкой повторял Стив.

На двенадцатый день чёртова железка сдалась, курсор пополз в том направлении, в котором Баки желал, и дальше всё стало гораздо проще. 

Освоив экранную клавиатуру, Баки первым делом написал письмо Старку, сдержанно поблагодарив за проявленное внимание, и в конце попросил извинений перед тем долговязым очкариком, которого, он видимо, испугал, оказался неприятен и отвратителен. Баки совершенно не ожидал ответа, однако через день он внезапно получил письмо, в котором Старк объяснил, что дело было вовсе не в нём, а в том, что незадолго до их встречи малолетняя дочь Эрика попала в автокатастрофу и осталась без ноги.

Баки крепко задумался: даже обычная повседневная жизнь могла внезапно обернуться ужасом и болью для невинных людей.

Он приложил ещё больше усилий к концентрации внимания, и вскоре смог управлять движением коляски через виртуальный джойстик.

Так что, когда в дверь раздался звонок, Баки всего лишь небольшим средоточием мысли заставил коляску катиться в прихожую, и следом за ним прошёл уже полностью одетый Стив, с вещмешком с шлемом, перчатками и подсумками. Открыв дверь, он пожал руку Сэму и, пожелав им не скучать весь день до его возвращения, сбежал вниз, где Наташа ждала его за рулём автомобиля.

В целом, Баки с Сэмом провели неплохой день за просмотром трилогий «Люди в чёрном» и «Назад в будущее», и Баки быстро наловчился вставлять едкие комментарии, набирая их на виртуальной клавиатуре ноутбука, закрепленного на поручне его механизированного кресла. 

В тот момент, когда в воздухе погасли искры паровоза для путешествий во времени Дока Эммета, в прихожей щелкнул замок входной двери. Поставив титры на паузу, Баки сразу понял что Стив вернулся не один, и обеспокоенно развернул кресло в сторону двери. 

Друг за другом, печатая шаг тяжелыми ботинками, в комнату вошли Тони, Стив и Наташа. Первое, что почувствовал Баки, как только они переступили порог, был тяжелый запах крови, и он с со страхом в глазах начал тщательно осматривать фигуру Роджерса, пытаясь найти признаки скрываемых ранений… Но сбился, увидев щит за спиной и совершенно дикое, слегка отстранённое выражение его глаз. Стив стоял и смотрел на Баки и, кажется, даже сквозь него, а лёгкий налет чего-то, что сначала выглядело просто грязью на ткани его тактического костюма, оказалось мельчайшими брызгами застывшей крови. Стив отмер, провёл рукой по лицу, размазывая и проявляя очевидный безжалостно-бордовый оттенок мелких точек, потом снял щит, бережно прислонил его к креслу, в котором сидел Баки, и так же невидяще глядя перед собой, на деревянных ногах направился в ванную. Баки дернул было коляску за ним следом, но механическая рука костюма Старка легла на колесо. Послышались жужжание и щелчки, броня Марка начала складываться за спиной Тони, пока он не остался в костюме с солидным чемоданчиком в руке. 

— Ну привет, Кочерыжка. Не дёргайся, с ним всё будет хорошо, просто дай ему побыть одному.

«где вы были? что со Стивом?» — высветил Баки на экране ноутбука

— Романова, введи сержанта в курс дела, — сказал Тони, тоже несколько задумчиво глядя перед собой, затем нагнулся к прислонённому щиту и откатил его к дивану, проведя рукой по кромке. На пальцах остался кровавый след. Запустив руку в нагрудный карман, он вытащил элегантный белый носовой платок и начал оттирать ладонь. Потом плюхнулся на диван рядом с Сэмом:

— У вас тут есть что-нибудь весёленькое? Уилсон, включи «Час пик», будь другом!

Уилсон потянутся за пультом, а стоявшая до того неподвижно Наташа отмерла, расстегнула пояс с запасными обоймами, перекинула его через подлокотник, подошла к Баки и аккуратно покатила его на кухню. Немного повозившись, она заварила себе чай. Её движения тоже были усталыми, а в глазах стояла непривычная задумчивость. Она обернулась, и поймав её расфокусированный взгляд, Баки решил повременить с расспросами. Наташа посмотрела на полку с посудой, нашла характерный высокий стакан с крышкой и трубкой, налила в него сок и воткнула в кольцо держателя на левом подлокотнике кресла.

Из гостиной раздавались звуки автомобильной погони и реплики Сэма.

— Нат, хоть ты объясни? — прошипел Баки полуразборчиво. 

Он чувствовал, что сейчас уже не сможет сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы набрать текст актуатором. В последнее время из его горла иногда вырывались то писки, то всхлипы, но, видимо, до полноценных связок оставалось ещё долго, да и без зубов в этом не было смысла, так что со Стивом он прежнему общался одними губами.

Романова, хлебнув заваренного по старой привычке начерно чая, повернулась и посмотрела Баки в глаза:

— На прошлой неделе нам удалось найти то место, где тебя … держали. На самом деле мы искали поставщика новой синтетической наркоты, а в итоге вышли сам знаешь на кого. Там было предостаточно хорошего и сложного химического оборудования, и ублюдки решили, что грех такому простаивать: наняли парочку не слишком обременённых совестью химиков и скоро смогли составить конкуренцию поставкам из Боливии. Честно, всё было очень случайно: Бартон смог запустить видеожучок стрелой через вытяжную трубу, идеальный выстрел, а потом на экране мы увидели не до конца затёртые эмблемы с осьминогом. Поначалу Старк позвал Стива, просто чтобы тот размялся и мог ещё немного приложить руку к истреблению старых врагов. И мы планировали обойтись просто арестами, перевербовкой, допросами, конфискацией… Но там, там мы внезапно нашли… стол с креплениями и остатки твоей левой руки. И видеозаписи. Когда Стив увидел записи… В общем, мы даже не пытались его сдерживать и просто отошли в сторону. Как ты понимаешь, живых там не осталось никого, мало того, я бы не взялась даже установить количество тел по останкам. 

У Баки перехватило дыхание. Он бы и выматерился, но шрамы будто стянули его губы намертво.

— После Старк бросил туда парочку объёмных зарядов и выжег дотла всё, что осталось. Джеймс, даже Зимний Солдат меня в своё время не пугал так, как напугал сегодня Роджерс. Я боюсь. Теперь я его немного боюсь, хотя и прекрасно понимаю, те записи были просто ужасны и бесчеловечны. 

Баки зажмурился и откинул голову на подголовник. С одной стороны он, конечно, был очень рад, что подонки получили по заслугам, а с другой — даже на войне Стив никогда не выходил за пределы необходимой жестокости в уничтожении живой силы противника. Но, видимо, всему имелся предел.

Из гостиной послышался смех Тони, и Баки он показался несколько наигранным. Допив свой чай, Наташа сполоснула чашку в мойке и взялась за ручки кресла.

— Надеюсь, ты разберёшься с этим. Вы разберётесь с этим, — сказала она и покатила его обратно в гостиную, где на большом экране Джеки Чан с неловкой усмешкой, словно нехотя разбрасывал кучки врагов в стороны. 

Баки совершенно не хотелось сейчас смотреть на пусть и постановочно-скоморошьи драки, но Тони с Сэмом пытались смеяться столь заразительно, что даже Наташа подхватила их порыв. На его счастье, в тот момент, когда внезапный злодей оказался повержен в фонтан, дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась, и Стив, абсолютно домашний в тренировочных брюках и серой футболке, с уже высушенными и расчесаными волосами, вышел к ним.

Он держался как обычно, и в его движениях и взгляде ничего не напоминало того кровавого жнеца смерти, который с безумным взглядом переступил порог квартиры полтора часа назад. 

— Сэм, Наташа, Тони, огромное вам спасибо, — слегка натянуто произнёс он, и гости понятливо засобирались. — Не забудьте щит.

Старк хотел было что-то возразить, но Сэм молча наклонился, взял щит за край, надеясь, что он хотя бы слегка высох, и, кивнув Стиву напоследок, последним вышел в коридор. Через минуту послышался щелчок замка входной двери.

Стив подошёл к креслу с Баки, стал на колени и молча уткнулся головой ему в живот.  
Баки безумно хотелось обнять Стива, погладить по напряженным плечам, выступающим позвонкам шеи, взъерошить светлые пряди, но всё что он мог — это слегка водить обрубком правого плеча по его щеке, вдыхать знакомый запах шампуня и тихо шептать «спасибо».


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя ещё месяц

Пустота, темнота, слабое ощущение иглы под ключицей справа.

Баки вновь ощущает себя, втягивает носом воздух. Дома. С усилием он поднимает веки и видит вечерний свет солнца, пробивающийся в окна спальни. Во рту всё болит так, будто он перекусывал охапку колючей проволоки нижней челюстью, прямо голой десной. Он слегка проводит языком по свежим линиям швов во рту. Ну что же, бывало и хуже. Видимо, местный наркоз давно перестал действовать, а капельницу с общим Стив не перекрывал, пока они не вернулись домой. Слегка сфокусировав взгляд, он действительно видит пережатый дозатор системы, издаёт жалкое сипение, и в поле зрения сразу появляется внимательное лицо Стива.

— Пить?

Баки кивает. Стив подносит стакан с трубочкой, и Баки, стараясь зажать её между языком и нёбом и поменьше касаться нижней десны, медленно тянет в себя воду. Остатки медикаментозного сна окончательно рассеиваются, оставляя ощущения, схожие с тяжёлым похмельем: ломоту в висках, головокружение, тошноту. Но это небольшая цена по сравнению с тем, что Баки теперь совершенно не боится хирургов.

Забрав пустой стакан, Стив предупреждающе кладёт руку на грудь, дожидается кивка и плавным медленным движением извлекает подключичный катетер.

Щёки и губы болят, в уголках рта трещинки. Сколько с ним возились? Часа четыре, не меньше. Он попросил заложить все необходимые для нижней челюсти штифты за один раз, внутренне готовясь пережить несколько часов пыток и жалея только о том, что связки уже восстановились настолько, чтобы он мог ненароком издать какой-нибудь неподобающий экс-ассасину звук. Но всё оказалось гораздо лучше, спасибо наработкам Беннера, и он, кажется, отключился ещё до первых оборотов сверла. Ещё раз ощупав языком ювелирные швы, Баки трезво оценивает свои возможности по потреблению даже протеиновой смеси и, поймав взгляд Стива, кивает в сторону полок, где лежат упаковки зондового питания. Упаковка на 4000 калорий, и к завтрашнему утру боль практически сойдёт на нет, ещё упаковка завтра и послезавтра, и к концу недели нижняя десна полностью заживёт.

Выкуси, Зола. Ты, наверное, не для этого всё затевал.

На следующей неделе он опять широко откроет рот в кресле у хирурга, и верхнюю челюсть тоже оборудуют штифтами. Наверное, через месяц у него уже будут нормальные зубы, и наконец, наконец он сможет жевать как человек и начать занятия с логопедом. К чёрту пюре, к чёрту виртуальную клавиатуру. Он станет ещё чуть ближе к человеку. Он станет ещё более цельным для Стива. 

К новому году надо будет переговорить со Старком, наверняка у этого изобретательного сукиного сына в разработке минимум три версии подключения нейроинтерфейса как к остаткам левой руки, так и по созданию своего, несомненно более лучшего варианта справа. Ну что же, Тони так хотел залезть и посмотреть, как там всё устроено. У него теперь есть все шансы.

Возможно, если получится с руками, то с ногами всё окажется гораздо проще. В конце концов, чем он хуже того безногого бегуна из ЮАР? 

Привычным усилием сглатывая зонд, он даёт себе ещё одно обещание: как только он научится ходить, он обязательно разыщет ту маленькую девочку без ноги. И, может быть, не только её. Потому что, хоть он и уверен, что с двумя металлическими руками сможет стрелять не хуже, чем с одной, он точно знает, что больше не хочет стрелять.

Не обращая внимания на боль в челюстном суставе, он поднимает лицо к солнцу из окна, которое подсвечивает светлые вихры Стива подобно нимбу ангела. И глядя на внимательное и сосредоточенное лицо любимого человека, он загадывает ещё одно, самое потаённое и самое невыразимое словами желание, которое немедленно отзывается тяжёлым теплом где-то внизу живота.


End file.
